EBUClan Part1
by Mystycia Rose
Summary: Mysty, the main character finds herself with writers block while trying to finish a book, and shortly falls asleep soon to find herself in a new world, and apart of a Clan. The EBU clan. You never know when the war between EBU and LG will flare up again.


The child munched on some candies while listening to the radio. As she did both, she struggled to figure out what to write. Writers block, she thought. It freakin sucks! She frowned and popped another candy into her mouth as she thought harder.

"Why, why, why! WHY?" She screamed angrily, then grumbled. "I even began counting how many days I've had writers block..." She mumbled to herself, then grumbled once again. "I've had it for like two weeks. two FREAKIN weeks. Why can't I write anything WORTH reading?" She sighed.

"Calm down, chica... It's not like you have a book due in a week... Wait..." She glanced up at the calender hanging above her bed. "Oh shi-" Mysty noticed that there was literally a week until her book had to into her editor. "I am soooo dead..." She sighed and dropped her head onto her desk.

Since it was quite late, and she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, Mysty dozed off. At first, her mind was complete darkness. The voices in her mind began to chatter loudly. All at once in fact. There was the occasional laugh, as well. Mysty tried to open her eyes. Still, all she could see was darkness.

"Mysty..." She heard a male's voice. "Mysty..." "Oh c'mon Mysty wake up already!" Anther male voice shattered the darkness that flooded her mind.

She came flying up off of the bed she was laying on. Her heart was racing. Almost as though she had a nightmare. What the...? She thought as she looked around. Seeing two males standing above her. "Who... Are you...?" She looked them with kind of a curious and wondrous look.

"Wow... Really? You actually don't remember anything do you?" The blonde male by the head of the bed that she was laying on frowned. "Well at least she remembers her own name!" The other male snapped.

"Ya know... That doesn't really answer anything." Mysty spoke with kind of an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Sorry Myst." The dark haired male frowned slightly. "I'm Dark, and this is White. The one that woke you up by yelling." Dark glared at White for a moment then looked back at Mysty. "You don't remember what happened, do you?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't. In fact, this is just a dream that I'm having... So it can't be real, right?" She tilted her head slightly.

"A dream?" White laughed. "Your crazy! Your not in some dream, Mysty."

"What? But... A little while ago... I had set my head down on my desk and now I'm in some tent, lying on a really uncomfortable bed." She paused. "Why does this have to happen to me...?" She sighed.

"GUYS!" A young girl came running into the tent, and stopped the second she seen Mysty sitting up right. She let out a small squeal of joy. "Your up!" She moved over to Mysty and gave her a huge hug.

The girl had caught Mysty off guard when she had hugged her. "Huh?" Mysty looked at the girl oddly.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The girl frowned. "It's me, Fangi? Ed?" She sighed.

Mysty shook her head. "I'm sorry... I guess I don't remember any of you..." She frowned. "Although you three do seem familiar now that I think about it..."

"Really?" They all chimed in together with the exception of Mysty of course. Each with a glowing smiling on their faces.

Mysty laughed. "Yarly." She too began smiled. Slowly, she hung her legs down from her bed and stood up using the bed to keep her balance. "Now that I'm partly standing, I'll ask what happened, because, I myself, would like to know." She laughed.

"Long story short, there was a war. One clan against another. They tried taking our home land from us. They even captured a large amount of our members. You were one of them, along with me." Ed spoke up before White or Dark could. "They must've cleaned your memory of this clan, and not mine, which kind of confused me, but, anyways. While our clan, EBU, and the other clan, LG, were fighting, there were certain members of the EBU clan that stayed off the battle grounds in case the main part of the clan had fallen in defeat, so that we could rebuild the clan once more." She paused. "But, they sent people over to capture the us. A few of our members still haven't gotten away yet. You managed to get out first, bringing me along with you."

Mysty raised an eye brow. "Are you serious?"

"She's serious Mysty." Dark spoke up.

"Even when we got back to our homeland, you didn't even know who I was. All you knew was that you had saved me from there before they had the chance to do anything else." Ed had a scarily serious tone to her voice.

"Huh.." Mysty's mind began to flash little snippets of when they were in captivity. So much crying was involved. A few people were beaten since they asked simple little questions or they began to beg for food. She shook her head and regained her focus again. "I want to see the camp, or, whatever you'd call this place. If possible."


End file.
